


Keep Me From The Cold

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream is always the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt "hold on to whatever makes you feel warm inside." It may have got away from me a little.

The dream is always the same. 

Alex and his sidekick have grabbed her, are dragging her through the woods, manhandling her into the coffin. Her arms and legs are bound so she can't fight them off and she's screaming for help, begging them not to do this. They take great glee in putting the lid on and she can hear the nails being hammered in, hear the earth falling on top...

She wakes up every night, sometimes screaming, sometimes gasping for air, but always freezing cold with terror. 

And every night, a pair of warm arms encircle her, pull her to his chest and hold her close. Mike kisses her hair, rubs her back, tells her everything is ok, that she's safe now, and it's his voice as much as his actions that warm her. 

She falls back asleep, cradled in his arms, safe in the knowledge that he will keep her from the cold. 


End file.
